


Heat and Kisses

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, kinda fluffy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: Kuroo comes homes to an unexpected but welcome surprise





	Heat and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write for omegaverse again, so here it is! Enjoy!

Kuroo knew something was off when he entered his apartment. For one, Kenma didn't answer back when he announced he was home. Second, the place was eerily quiet. Even though Kenma didn't make much noise, his video game playing would give him away on any given day, but not today. 

It wasn't until Kuroo sniffed the air that he realized what was wrong. _Of course._ he thought, _Kenma's heat had started._ Relieved that he had figured out what was off, he quickly toed off his shoes and made a beeline for his and Kenma's shared bedroom. The sweet and tantalizing smell of an omega in heat was stronger the closer he got to the the room. 

____He opened the door to find a mass of blankets and clothes on their bed. Kenma was a furious nester when his heats approached and this time was no different. He would collect as many materials as possible to feel safe and sometimes that meant dumping their whole closet onto their bed. Kuroo would be mad if he didn't find it endearing._ _ _ _

____He approached the mass of blankets, making sure he was quiet so as to not startle his mate. "Kenma," he whispered as he bent down to remove the topmost blanket, "I'm home."_ _ _ _

____"Kuro" came back a moan. Kenma was lying on his side, completely naked, skin glistening with sweat and his hand between his legs. Kuroo found it hard to keep his composure just looking at his mate in such a state._ _ _ _

____"Kuro," Kenma moaned again, "please"_ _ _ _

____Sensing his mate's needs, Kuroo's alpha senses kicked in immediately. Kenma needed him and he was willing to provide anything Kenma wanted._ _ _ _

____"I'm here," he said as brushed Kenma's hair out of his face, "tell me what you want."_ _ _ _

____Kenma looked up at Kuroo with golden eyes glazed over by heat. "You, I want you." he stated quietly but firmly. Kuroo loved that about Kenma; that even despite his omegan instincts telling him to submit, he was still in full control of what he wanted and right now he wanted Kuroo, and Kuroo would oblige his wishes._ _ _ _

____Kuroo climbed into the bed as Kenma turned to face him. He encased Kenma within the space of his arms and before he could form any other sentences, Kenma yanked him down for a long deep kiss. There was no gentleness between them, too wound up to slow down the pace. Kenma raked his hands through Kuroo's hair as Kuroo's hands slid down Kenma's sides._ _ _ _

____Their kisses left Kuroo in a daze and he barely registered when Kenma undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Before he knew it, Kenma's hands were roaming his bare back._ _ _ _

____Kuroo led his lips against Kenma's jaw, kissing softly as he made his way down to Kenma's neck. Kenma's scent was headier there and Kuroo couldn't help being intoxicated by it. "You're mine," he said as he nibbled on Kenma's bond mark. Kenma mewled in confirmation, holding Kuroo's head to his neck. He bit his bottom lip as the alpha marked his skin as he went lower down his body._ _ _ _

____Kuroo worshipped Kenma's body. He knew which spots were Kenma's favorites and used that to make the omega nothing more than a quivering mess. He slowly made his way to Kenma's chest and took one dusty-colored nipple into his mouth. Kenma arched his back as he bit back a moan, but that didn't stop Kuroo. He sucked and nibbled until waves of slick gushed out of the omega. The alpha paid no mind as he started his ministrations on Kenma's other nipple._ _ _ _

____"K-kuro, stop," Kenma said in desperation after a while of Kuroo's attentions to his chest. Kuroo only moved his way back up and kissed his omega once more. "I love you so much," he said between kisses, "I want to make you feel good."_ _ _ _

____"Then fuck me."_ _ _ _

____Kuroo looked up and blinked at Kenma's crass response. Being a man of few words, Kenma turned around to present himself to his alpha. He was done with the foreplay._ _ _ _

____Kuroo sometimes forgot how blunt Kenma could be, even in times where his heat muddled his mind. As submissive as the position was, Kenma was in complete control of the situation. And if Kenma wanted to be fucked, Kuroo would do just that._ _ _ _

____"Anything for my kitten."_ _ _ _

____Kenma just wiggled his ass for emphasis of what he wanted, which only made Kuroo snort._ _ _ _

____Kuroo kneeled in front of Kenma's ass, prepared to get his mate ready for his knot. He opened Kenma's ass cheeks to see Kenma's hole clench in anticipation. Before he knew what he was doing he had licked a stripe up Kenma's hole._ _ _ _

____Kuroo loved eating Kenma out, he loved the small huffs and puffs Kenma would make as he worked on getting him open with his tongue. He loved the rush of slick that coated his mouth the second he lapped at Kenma's hole. His jaw would hurt after a while, but it was so worth it because he knew Kenma loved it as well._ _ _ _

____He prodded his tongue into Kenma's hole once more, reaching as far as he could. Kenma moaned as more slick rushed out. Deeming him ready, Kuroo carefully switched his tongue out for a finger. Kenma was already loose and pliant from his own ministrations so it wasn't long before Kuroo had two then three then four fingers inside him._ _ _ _

____"Kuro...your knot," Kenma grunted, already desperately impatient._ _ _ _

____"Okay..okay, are you ready?" Kuroo asked as he took his fingers out of Kenma's entrance._ _ _ _

____Kenma rolled his eyes, he knew Kuroo still got a little nervous during sex, especially during his heats. He rolled over only to lean up from his nest and push Kuroo onto the bed, forcing him to lay down. Kuroo made himself comfortable on the bed as Kenma straddled his thighs. He leaned down and kissed Kuroo roughly, before standing upright once more._ _ _ _

____"I've _been_ ready, you big idiot,"___ _

______Kuroo's hands went to Kenma's hips, a smirk on his face "but I'm your idiot,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Unfortunately."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Without another word, Kenma unbuttoned Kuroo's pants, helping him take them off. Once Kuroo was fully naked, Kenma straddled Kuroo's legs once more. He took Kuroo's half-hard cock into his hand, ready to stroke him into full hardness. He pumped his hand up and down in a twisting motion, Kuroo's moans only spurring him on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once he deemed Kuroo ready, he positioned himself above Kuroo's cock and slowly lowered himself down. Kuroo hissed as he felt himself enter Kenma, the tight heat enveloping him in seconds. He placed his hands on Kenma's hips once more as he bottomed out. Kenma swiveled his hips left and right, feeling the length inside of him stroke his most intimate parts. He felt full but in the best way. Eventually, Kenma had started bouncing up and down on top of his alpha._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo let Kenma dictate the pace at first, but before long, Kuroo began to pound into his mate, pumping his cock into the omega's entrance over and over again, relishing in the sweet sounds that left Kenma's mouth. "I'm gonna breed you so good, baby," Kuroo groaned as he finally hit Kenma's prostate eliciting a moan from the omega, "so good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma's only response was to mewl at the words, his heat finally taking hold of his mind. It was always like this, Kenma would relinquish control as soon as Kuroo had his cock in him. He didn't mind, he loved when Kuroo took control of the situation, he loved being taken care of by his alpha mate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo leaned up on the nest, stopping Kenma from bouncing on his cock. He leaned against the headboard and took Kenma off his lap, only to turn him around. He carefully adjusted them until Kenma was practically sitting on Kuroo's lap, back flushed against his chest. Carefully, Kuroo took his member and inserted himself back into Kenma, letting out a groan at being sent back into Kenma's heated walls. He grabbed Kenma's hips and started bouncing him on his lap, thrusting his hips toward Kenma._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tetsurou," Kenma moaned as he lolled his head from side to side, "Oh, Tetsurou."  
Kuroo took this as encouragement, knowing full well that Kenma had submitted to his heat and all he wanted was his knot. They kept at it, Kuroo thrusting hard and fast and Kenma becoming a moaning mess only capable of articulating Kuroo's name. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"T-tetsurou...please," Kenma wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew Kuroo would give it to him regardless._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's it, baby, almost there."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo felt his knot forming, catching the rim of Kenma's hole. He thrusted once more, grazing Kenma's prostate before being completely latching onto his mate. He bit down on Kenma's bond mark once more as he he groaned and his semen painted the walls of Kenma's insides. As soon as Kuroo had bit his mark, Kenma let go and orgasmed until he saw white and all but screamed from the pleasure that assaulted him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo gingerly let go of the mark, lapping up the droplets of blood in apology. Kenma's chest was heaving from post-orgasm, eyes clenched tightly closed. Kuroo kissed up Kenma's neck, leaving marks as he made his way to Kenma's lips. They kissed languidly as their orgams subsided, Kuroo halfheartedly playing with Kenma's nipples. They sat there for what seemed like hours, just kissing and touching wherever they could._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, Kuroo arranged them on their sides in their nest. It would take a while before Kuroo's knot would go down and he wanted to make sure that Kenma was comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you," he said as he stroked Kenma's sides gingerly, "so much."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma gave him a sleepy smile, "I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you think…?" Kuroo asked as he caressed Kenma's stomach, "Maybe this time?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma knew exactly what Kuroo was asking and his smile grew even more as he took Kuroo's hand into his own. "Perhaps."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo smiled softly, taking Kenma's hand and giving it a kiss. "I hope so."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before long, Kenma had fallen fast asleep. Kuroo gave Kenma one last kiss on the back of his head before he, too, succumbed to sleep, lulled by the Kenma's light breathing and hope for the future._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on my other stories too, I've just been really busy. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
